


I've Got You Now

by prosepoet



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gentle Dom Steve, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shaving, So much kissing, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Submissive Bucky, sort of fluffy maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosepoet/pseuds/prosepoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky walks in on Steve shaving. Confessions, feels, and sex ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [I’ve got you now 我接住你了/落入我怀中](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422592) by [blakjc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc)



> i made porn. sorta. it's really more like lots of foreplay and discombobulated thoughts. and feelings.  
> anyhow, its my first time so sorry if you think it sucky. but if you don't leave kudos or something.

Steve stood in front of the mirror with the bottom portion of his face covered in foam. While he didn’t grow much facial hair, going without a shave in the field last week left his chin and cheeks a bit prickly; he hated the feeling. Humming absently he drug the razor across his skin in smooth and swift stripes. He was just finishing up when he noticed Bucky standing in the door. The Silent Soldier would have been just as appropriate a title, Steve thought to himself.

“Hey, Buck.” He said, wiping his face with a damp towel and patting on a little aftershave.

“Could I…” Bucky started, touching the hair on his own face. “Yea sure, you want a shave?” Bucky nods and Steve returns the gesture. Bucky's been staying with him for nearly 6 months, and he's doing really well. His memories have been coming back in pieces and he's been making a lot of progress with the therapists Tony recommended. Steve can't help but smile when he thinks about how in such a short time he went from believing his best friend was dead, to having him here in the flesh a little scarred but alive and quickly healing. He digs into his drawer and produces another razor and towel, as well as the shaving cream, setting it up on the counter for Bucky. “Go for it.” He smiled easily at his friend, and moved to slip out of the bathroom.

“Wait,”  and then quieter, “Could...could you…”

“You want me to stay?” Steve questioned. Bucky shook his head, eyes downcast. He picked up the razor and placed it down on the counter, closer to Steve.

“Could..could you? I—Please?”

“Oh…” Steve swallowed. It wasn’t what he’d expected, but…why not, he reckoned... right? “Yea, sure. Why don’t you just...here, sit here” Steve closed the lid of the toilet and pointed towards the dark blue seat cover. Pepper had chosen it—and most of the other things in his apartment—after scoffing at his poor interior design choices during a visit with Tony. On that same visit Tony had decided to make all of the tech in his house worlds more complicated. They were quite a pair, Steve thought.

Bucky sat and held his chin up as Steve applied the shaving cream to his face and neck. _Its just a shave_ Steve told himself. _Barber’s do this all the time, its no big deal_. But that didn’t stop the thudding his heart was doing in his chest. He could probably calculate his BPM without even touching a pulse point. It wasn’t just a shave. Maybe if it were someone different, it would’ve been. But this was Bucky—who was also The Winter Soldier on occasion—sitting on his toilet seat, his neck exposed to Steve, who was now holding a razor. He even had his eyes closed. Was he doing this on purpose? Was he trying to prove how much he trusted Steve? Maybe, but Steve doubted it. He was probably just unsure of how to go about it. If the immensity of trust he had in Steve was showing, it was certainly only by accident. And if that trust created an aura of intimacy that infiltrated the air around the both of them, well, that was an accident, too. And if Steve heard a small whimper with the first drag of the razor up from Bucky’s neck to his jaw line, surely his ears were playing tricks on him.

* 

“All done.” He said softly, once he’d wiped the last of the straggling shaving cream from Bucky’s face. He held the towel tightly to stop himself from reaching out to stroke Bucky’s now smooth skin. Bucky drops his head slowly, so that instead of looking up towards the ceiling, his eyes face down towards the floor. and out of no where...

“Did you love me?”

The intimacy isn’t just in the air now. Instead its whipping around Steve like a snake, lapping at him like a flame, filling his chest and lungs like water. He can’t breathe.

“I…I…”

“I loved you. I remember. But I don’t remember if you loved me, too. I’ve been trying…trying to remember. But I can't. its confusing.” Confusing is right. Steve had been in love with Bucky for a long time; before they moved in together in Brooklyn, before his mother died. Probably since he was 14. Still, he’d never said as much. They shared something special in their friendship, something that outsiders didn’t and wouldn’t understand. That something hadn't had many boundaries, and though it crossed the platonic borders on occasion they had always officially been just friends. Even with shared beds, whispered conversations, lingering touches, unwavering loyalty they were just friends. Even when Bucky had loved him— _loved him_ loved him—and when he had loved Bucky back. They were old pals. So of course Bucky was confused. Of course his gut told him when he’d fell from that train he left his lover behind, but his memories would never say as much. A knot grew in Steve’s stomach. “So you didn’t then?” Steve realized he’d been stuck in thought for the past few minutes, and now Bucky was moving to stand.

“No,” He starts, and the way Bucky’s face flinches makes the knot in his stomach tighten “I mean no, don’t go... I did. God, I loved you so much.” He confesses. Bucky eases back down to his seat.

“but we didn’t…we weren’t…”

“We were idiots.” Steve sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub. “The people who were close thought we were...you know. A few of the Howling Commandos, they saw it… you’d creep into my tent after you thought everyone was sleeping, just like at the apartment in Brooklyn. We never...but its what they thought. It was more than that…” He swallowed remembering how having Bucky close, waking up to his sleeping face or his watching eyes was more intimate than any sex he could imagine. “We fought for each other. It wasn’t just the job or the mission or the principle, it was vengeance, retribution brought upon anyone who tried to hurt you and vice versa.”

“Why…”

“Back in Brooklyn, I mean it was just. People didn’t…men, I mean it wasn’t…normal. And the dames loved you, I always figured you’d meet a nice one and settle down. And then the war…it just seemed…I don’t know…like the wrong time. And then I met Peggy and she was great….and even though we both knew, it just never came up. Its really…we were idiots.” Bucky nods and this time when he goes to stand, Steve lets him. He’s nearly out of the bathroom door when Steve calls his name and he stops, but doesn’t turn around. He can hear Steve moving behind him, and then there are gentle, tentative hands on his waist. Steve’s forehead pressed to the top of his head.  “I still love you, Bucky.” Steve whispers. Bucky swallows the small whine that rises in his throat. The hands on his waist soon become arms around his middle, pulling him closer “I still love you.” Steve repeats. “I never stopped.”

He’s pulled until his back is flush against Steve’s chest and Steve’s mouth close to his ear. “I’ll never stop.” This time, Bucky doesn’t stop the whimper that rises in his throat. Its needy and desperate and later he’ll be embarrassed but now he can’t control it. He can’t control anything because he is slipping away to a place he's only ever dreamed about, where Steve loves him, and Steve holds him, and Steve isn’t ever letting him go. “I love you, Bucky.” Steve repeats over and over, soft, reassuring, sure. Each time he says it Bucky feels another knot slip loose, another weight lift from his shoulder. After the fifth time, he’s crying and after the tenth, he can barely hold himself upright. Steve eases them both to the floor and Bucky turns in his arms to bury his face is Steve’s chest, right over his heart. When Steve reaches up to brush Bucky’s hair from his face, Bucky covers the hand with his own and brings it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to Steve’s palm.

“I still love you, too.”

Steve’s lips are against Bucky’s barely a second later. Their entangled hands unravel themselves as Bucky grabs at Steve’s t-shirt and Steve delves his hand into the hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck. There’s no hesitance, timidity, or uncertainty. Only relief, passion, and exploration. Steve nips at Bucky’s bottom lip and the man moans in return, begging for access to the wetness of Steve’s mouth with his tongue. Steve’s lips part with enthusiasm and passion and exploration quickly turn to need and desperation. Bucky devours Steve’s mouth hungrily, sucking at the man’s tongue and bottom lip, leaving his mouth to lick kisses down his chin, jawline, and neck. Steve pulls him up by the hand still in his hair after only a moment and take his lips with his own again and with each nibble and swipe of the tongue Bucky’s moans become more lustful.

“I need you.” He whispers fiercely against Steve’s mouth. The words are an invitation, but Steve knows that they are also a confession.

“You have me.” He replies just as fiercely. He breaks the kiss, breathing heavy, to look into Bucky’s eyes. They shine with new but unshed tears. “You have me, Bucky. Forever. I’m yours.”

Bucky claims his mouth in a kiss again, and this time its Steve who goes licking and sucking down Bucky’s jaw and neck. “and you’re mine, right?” He asks, between kisses to the hollow of Bucky’s throat.

“ _Yes.”_ Bucky hisses. “Yes. I’m yours. Always. Always, only yours. I need you, Steve I- _ah_ ”

Bucky’s ramblings are interrupted by a pleasing cry when Steve grabs at the skin on his neck with his teeth, alternating between teasing nibbles, erotic sucking, and biting that makes Bucky’s head spin.

He whispers possessively into Bucky’s skin, “ _Mine.”_

“Please, please…”

Though Bucky’s head is thrown back exposing the tender flesh of his neck, his hands roam down the planes of Steve’s chest and abdomen. He slides one hand down and cups Steve’s growing erection through his pants. “Please.” He says again. Shudders run through Steve’s body at the combination of Bucky’s pleading and palming.

“Tell me,” Steve begins, kissing his way back up to Bucky’s mouth. “Tell me what you want, Bucky.”

“Mark me,” Bucky breathes, “Claim me. Take me. Make me yours, Steve. I want to be yours.”

Steve is dizzy with want. He grabs Bucky with one arm around his waist and the other on his thigh and hoists himself up so he’s standing with Bucky’s legs wrapped around him. Bucky’s arms are wrapped around his neck and he licks his way into Steve’s mouth again before the man can move. They stumble down the hallway that way, Steve stopping to press Bucky against the wall and deepen the kiss too many times to count.

In the bedroom its not a full minute after Steve throws Bucky down onto the bed that both of them are out of their clothes; however, Steve takes a steadying breath before he climbs onto the bed, on top of Bucky. Bucky is grabbing for him as soon as he’s within reach, but he takes Bucky’s hands in his own and interlocks their fingers.

“I’m not gonna fuck you,” He murmurs nuzzling the side of Bucky’s face. When the man whines he pulls back enough peer into his eyes. “Look at me,” He says, and Bucky does, blue eyes peering into Steve's own with an intensity that makes his hair stand up. “I’m going to make slow, sweet, passionate love to you, Bucky.” At Bucky’s small gasp he captures the man’s lips for a slow, delicate kiss. “Im going to make up for all the times I should have kissed you.” He murmurs.

He runs his palms up Bucky’s naked chest, caressing his smooth skin and brushing his hands over his shoulders, down metal and flesh arms alike. “All the times I should have touched you.” He says.

He fingers gently at the mark from just a few minutes ago beginning to show on Bucky’s neck. “All the times I should’ve made you mine. 

"I can fuck you anytime,” He leans into Bucky’s ear to whisper, “and I will one day. I’m going to fuck you so hard; gonna make you scream until you cum so hard you’ll see stars. You’ll like that, won’t you?”

“God yes” Bucky whispers back.

“Yea,” Steve smirks, moving away from Bucky’s ear. “But not tonight. Tonight I’m going to undo you, Bucky. I’m going to touch and kiss every part of you with all the love I can manage; I’m going to lick and suck you until you fall apart slowly, and then I’m gonna bury myself deep inside of your tight, warm, body. You’ll like that, too, won’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, please...please.”

“Im going to take you over the edge, baby,” Steve murmurs, closing the gap to kiss Bucky once again. “and when you fall this time, I’m going to catch you.”

Bucky whines and Steve silences him warm lips on his. His hands creep up Bucky’s abs and over his pectorals. They hold his neck between them and then his face. They grab his hair and massage his scalp, pulling his head back and elongating his neck. Steve’s hand holds him there and his lips skim over all the places his hands once were. Cheeks, jaw, throat, shoulders, pecs. His tongue flicks out over Bucky’s right nipple; licks, sucks, licks again. When he blows gently Bucky shivers all over, blood rushing to his cock.

“Steve,” He breathes. Steve licks and sucks again, wetting Bucky’s hard nipple, and blows gently. At Bucky’s moans of encouragement, he repeats the action on the man’s left nipple, before kissing down the left side of Bucky’s stomach. He licks a slow stripe up from Bucky’s belly button to his sternum before trailing kisses down the right side. Bucky can’t help but raise his hips to meet Steve’s kiss to his hipbone and when Steve bites the inside of his thigh precum leaks from his hardened member. When Steve moves down the bed to shower licks touches and kisses over Bucky’s legs, the man moves a hand to grab himself. He’s going crazy, surrounded by Steve’s warmth and hands and mouth from head to toe. His every nerve ending jumps to meet Steve’s touch, sending such strong waves of pleasure through his body that it nearly hurts. His cock is red and leaking and seems to continue to stiffen, even though he’s already hard as humanly possible. Still, before his hand can close around it, Steve grabs his wrist, folding his arm up and holding it there.

“No touching” he says, looking up from between Bucky’s knees. The sight makes Bucky’s chest tighten with lust. He’s so overwhelmed that he wants to scream, he settles for a needy moan instead.

“Steve, please I need…I… _touch_ me please, please I need-” Bucky rambles.

“I am touching you.” Steve replies, reaching up to gently pinch and roll one of Bucky’s nipples. 

“No” Bucky moans/cries. “No…not…please…like, no, not..fuck fucking shit” He rambles and then exclaims when Steve noses at the crease of his thigh. He’s so close that Bucky can feel his warm breath on the side of his cock. It drives him over the edge. “Steve!” He cries. Steve moves kisses the crease and then moves to the other, avoiding Bucky’s cock and balls in favor of breathing in his smell. The smell of his Bucky. Its intoxicating. After a few more seconds he’s kissing Buck’s mouth again.

“Thank you” He murmurs into the kiss, “You’re so good for me, too good.”

“I love you.” Bucky breathes in response, still writhing seeking relief by rutting against Steve's thigh.

“I love you, too” Steve caresses Bucky’s face gently and then he’s reaching between them to grab the man’s neglected member.

“Fuck. Yes, yes.” Bucky says as Steve jerks him slowly. His palm is rough, but wet with sweat and pre-cum just enough so its not uncomfortable.

“Tell me what you want, baby” He whispers. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, situating his ass near the man’s cock. Steve chuckles and leans over to grab the bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer.

Bucky takes the bottle from him--lest he have to let go of Bucky's cock to apply the substance to his own fingers. He grabs his free hand, the one that isn’t stroking him at a maddeningly slow pace, and looks up at Steve through glazed and hooded eyes, before placing the man’s hand on his cheek. He wants it. He wants it bad. So bad he can barely think and knows he won’t last long with Steve inside of him. But despite the torture he adores the way Steve lavishes him with touch and adoration. Steve’s palm against his cheek is grounding. Steve's breath against his skin is comforting.

Steve’s eyes twinkle and he moves his hand from Bucky’s cheek to his mouth, tracing the line of his lips with a gentle fingertip before slipping the finger inside. Bucky moans around it and accepts a second and a third, licking, sucking, and wetting them liberally. When Steve finally pulls them back, Bucky coats them with lube and shoves Steve’s hand downwards.

“Please, I need you”

Steve’s first finger slips in easily and causes Bucky to cry out in pleasure. The second finger causes actual tears to spring to his eyes as he pushes himself down onto the digits. By the third finger he can feel his orgasm building quickly. “Now Steve now, please Im ready please please.”

Steve obliges, still stroking Bucky’s cock agonizingly slow with a now lubed hand. He settled into Bucky slowly, pushing inch by inch until he was fully seated. The way Bucky’s warmth closes around him makes it nearly impossible to keep still.

“Are you o-”

“Yes!” Steve leans down and kisses him, starting a slow and steady rhythm.

“God you’re so tight.”

“m’so full”

“yea you are. and you’re beautiful, sweaty and full of my cock.”

“oh fuuck” Bucky moans. Steve continues his steady pace for a while before Bucky's moaning and clenching drives him over the edge. He pulls nearly all the way out and rams forward, balls slapping lewdly against Bucky's ass.  

"m’so close.” Bucky manages

Steve flips them so Bucky is straddling him as he holds his hips and guides him up and down. He meets each of Bucky’s downward motions with an upward motion of his own and when he angles to hit Bucky’s prostate, the man tenses and cums without warning, Steve’s name on his lips like a prayer. Steve cums after him, pushed over the edge by the contractions of Bucky’s hole around his cock. Bucky shakes and collapses onto Steve’s chest, which is coated with his cum. He whines when Steve slips out of him, and clenches to hold the mans cum inside of him for a little longer.

“don’t ever leave me.” He mumbles, as he edges out of consciousness.

“Dont worry. I've got you now, and I'm never leaving you again”

 

fin


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was bored and I wanted to write and I got to thinking about the part in the first chapter of this where Steve insinuates that he's gonna fuck Bucky silly at some point.   
> and as a result, this happened.

Steve is the first one to admit that he and Bucky took a rather unconventional approach to their new relationship. Sure, they’d _technically_ been best friends for well over 50 years, though Steve had been frozen and Bucky compromised for the majority of that time. And yea, motivated by love’s spell and lust’s power, he _had_ been rather confident about the whole thing initially.  But truthfully, Steve couldn’t help feeling guilty about skipping the usual preliminaries: The ‘dating.’ Drinks, dinners, movies, outings. The ‘build-up.’ Kissing, touching, rubbing, fondling. He felt like he’d suddenly been dropped right in the middle of the ocean—thrown into the deep end instead of wading out from the shallow waters.

Bucky on the other hand was perfectly content to skip all of the clichés in favor of diving in headfirst. Being with Steve—having his skin caressed by Steve’s hands and his lips bruised by Steve’s own—had been like coming home. Bucky took advantage every opportunity he got: crawling into bed with him and tucking himself under the man’s arm, sneaking into the bathroom to climb into his shower, reaching for his hand while they sat on the couch, tilting his head up for a kiss whenever they were in close proximity. Steve always humored him; and not begrudgingly so, either. However, it didn’t take long for Bucky for figure out that his friend-turned-lover was having a small scale coping crisis and he saw it as a perfect opportunity to get what he'd been longing for. Maybe it was  _technically_ a slightly devious thought, but he was sure nothing would happen that either of them didn't want so it was  _actually_ a win-win situation.

“Hey stud.” He greeted, sliding up behind Steve to wrap his arms around the man's waist and press his chest against Steve’s—broad, strong, and sculpted—back.

“Hey Buck.” Steve replied. As if reading Bucky’s mind he turned his head over his shoulder for a kiss. Even though it was barely a peck it still gave Bucky chills.

“’Gotta proposition for you.” He continues. Steve’s making a sandwich and even when he returns his attention to the bread and meat in front of him Bucky doesn’t let go. He settles his cheek on the warm skin of Steve’s bare shoulder.

“A proposition?”

“mhm.”

“Well what is it?”

“Want you to take me out.”

Steve pauses, “What?”

“Like a date. Since men do that these days right? I mean, I saw it on TV and it didn’t even seem like a problem and Natasha sai-”

“No, no, yea. People…its more acceptable now. Not _always_ but its…it’s a lot better.”

“Yea, I know we haven't really been out much but it would be nice...” Steve wriggles to turn in Bucky’s arms and offers him a bite of the sandwich he’s made before the man can ask. Bucky grins in thanks around his mouthful of roast beef and rye. "Whaddya say?

“Of course. I’d love to take my best guy on a date if you’re up for it.”

“Yea, I think I am…but there’s one condition.”

“Oh?” Steve quirks one eyebrow up.

“Mhm. You gotta’ make good on that promise.”

“Promise?”

“Yea, you remember…‘gonna make you scream, see stars etc.” Steve laughs for a moment and shakes his head. "You're serious?"

Bucky give a wicked grin. Steve shakes his head again, but he reaches up and brushes the hair from Bucky’s face, tracing the line of the man’s pouty lips with his thumb and then his forefinger. Bucky’s tongue darts out—partly to taste and partly to tease—and it only takes the briefest contact to make Steve shudder; unable to stop himself he pushes the tip of his finger between Bucky’s lips.

Steve had never known it was a kink he had, but he loves Bucky’s lips and tongue wrapped around his fingers. The image is so erotic; it never fails to get the blood rushing down to his cock and right now is no exception. Just that quick he's been roped in, he'd give Bucky just about anything he wanted.

His voice is husky and heady when he responds. “You want me to fuck you hard, baby? Give you a good pounding, hm?”

Bucky hums and nods, lust building in his eyes. Steve adds his middle finger and Bucky holds still as Steve slowly moves the fingers back and forth. “I think I can do that…anything for you.”

He snakes his arm around Bucky’s waist and abruptly pulls the man’s hips against his own, snatching his fingers back and crushing his lips against Bucky’s.  Bucky’s hands move from Steve’s waist to his perfect blonde hair and he presses himself firmly against Steve’s body—if he would he would crawl inside, be one with him, stay wrapped in his warmth forever. Alas, he settles deepening the kiss wildly, licking into Steve’s mouth, sucking his lips, teeth clashing every so often due to the haste and intensity. Steve leaves Bucky’s lips and Bucky lets his head fall back and to the side as Steve licks a stripe up from his collar bone to his jaw line.

“Christ.” He whispers, goosebumps rising immediately as the cool air in the kitchen comes into contact with the dampness left by Steve’s tongue. Sandwich discarded on the counter and forgotten, Steve licks, bites, and tastes Bucky instead.  He leaves traces of his love, lust, and adoration all over the left side of Bucky’s neck and shoulder.

He nibbles the lobe of Bucky’s ear before whispering. “Let me hear you say it, Bucky. Tell me.”

“’Want you t’fuck me.” Bucky breathes, made dizzy by the feather light kisses Steve presses below and behind his ear.

“Hm…doesn’t seem like it…” Steve teases and for reasons Bucky doesn’t understand it makes his cock twitch in his sweat pants.

“Please. Please, Stevie I want you. I want you to fuck me. ” He pleads, “Want you fill my ass with your hard cock. _Fuck._ Wanna feel you slamming into me. _God_ Steve I want it so bad. Want you to fuck me like your little slut, Stevie please.”

Steve raises his eyebrows at that moving such that he’s able to look Bucky in the eye. Bucky’s lids are hooded now, his eyes glazed with lust after his bout of begging.

“What was that last thing?” Steve asks.

“Stevie plea-”

“No, no right before that.” Bucky looks a bit confused because honestly he was so wrapped up in the moment he isn’t too sure what he said.

“Oh…” He says after a while; in the past Bucky had never been the type to be shy or nervous and that had carried into their present relationship, but Steve can’t help but notice the flush in Bucky’s cheeks now and he knows it isn’t from desire. “Want you to fuck me like your little slut.” He repeats, his voice is steady and he’s more nervous that Steve will be disgusted or upset than he is shame for making such an—unorthodox—statement.

“Mm.” Steve ponders. “My little slut, huh?”

Bucky nods, heat pooling in his belly at the way the words sound rolling off of Steve’s tongue. There’s a brief pause before Steve speaks again.

“A _good_ little slut for me, too, aren’t you Bucky?”

Bucky has to take a steadying breath to stop himself from cumming right then, just from Steve’s words. He can't believe they're going to do  _this._ Honestly, maybe there is a God.

He swallows and nods again. “Get on your knees then. I want to see your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock.” Bucky nearly loses it once again _holy shit_ he thinks _thats hot_. He’s about to drop to his knees when Steve takes his face into one large palm, holding him still and kissing him soft and sweet like they kissed the first time they made love.

“If you don’t like something, _anything_ , you tell me, ok? All you have to do is say stop and it stops.” He murmurs, pulling back to look into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky nods. “I’m serious, ok.”

“I know, Stevie.” He replies, but there’s no annoyance in his voice. He returns the reassuring tone Steve’s used with him, knowing that all Steve ever wants to do is make him happy. He can’t be frustrated at that. “If you do something I don’t like I’ll say stop.”

“Good.” Steve kisses him once more, the same sweet and gentle press of lips. When he backs away this time, though, there’s a smirk in his eyes. “Your lips on my cock. Now.”

Bucky kneels immediately, making quick work of undoing Steve’s jeans and pulling them down to his ankles along with his black boxer briefs. His cock, near fully erect juts tantalizingly towards Bucky’s mouth. Bucky licks his lips and takes the head into his mouth. Steve grunts and Bucky smirks, swirling his tongue around a few times while stroking the shaft until Steve’s cock is fully erect. He holds himself steady with the metal fingers of his left arm clamped onto the edge of the counter behind Steve and the fingers of his right hand holding on to Steve’s hip. Steve’s smell makes Bucky a little bit delusional and he takes Steve’s entire length into his mouth just to get a little closer.

“Fuck.” Steve murmurs and Bucky takes that as an encouragement, pulling back to the tip before swallowing Steve’s entire cock down again. “Look at me Bucky.”

Bucky turns his eyes up towards Steve obediently. The blue is sharp and piercing.

 “ _fuck._ Yea. just like that, baby. Look at me while you suck my cock.” Steve threads his fingers into Bucky’s hair tugging a bit as he bobs Bucky’s head up and down of his shaft. “Wish you could see yourself right now on your knees in the middle of the kitchen like a whore. Is that what you are?”

Bucky pushes entirely off Steve’s dick—Steve, whose hand is still entangled in Bucky’s hair, loosens his grip to allow him to do so. Bucky is still looking up at Steve when he shakes his head.

“ _Your_ whore.” He corrects. He breaks the eye contact to press a kiss to the tip of Steve’s cock before burying his face in the crevice between the base of Steve’s cock and the crease of his thigh. He breathes in his smell, kissing down until he can lick at Steve’s balls. “Only yours” He murmurs.

“Yea.” Steve says, the combination of Bucky’s wet tongue on his balls and Bucky’s—oddly moving—words makes Steve’s voice soft and scratchy.

“That’s right, sweet thing. _Mine._ My pretty little slut.” He says when he’s got his bearings again. Bucky whimpers and licks at Steve with more enthusiasm, eventually taking one of the man’s balls into his mouth. Steve hisses.

Bucky lavishes one testicle and then the other before sucking Steve’s cock into his mouth again, working it expertly from root to tip.

“Fuck yes Bucky.” Steve moans. “You want my cum, baby? Want me to cum all over your pretty face?”

Bucky groans and lets Steve’s cock fall from his mouth again. “Please, in my mouth, please. Wanna taste you.”

Steve doesn’t know why he’s so taken aback by this. Neither one of them could get any STD’s nor was it like he’d been having regular sex anyway, so it wasn’t as though it was dangerous. But it seemed so…intimate. His cock pulses at the thought.

“You sure?” He asks gently. Bucky nods sincerely and Steve grabs his hair and leads his mouth back onto his cock. Bucky takes it willingly and sucks with purpose.

“ _Fuck.”_ Steve breathes. “Yea, Bucky. Work for my cum, baby.”He hollows his cheeks, twirls his tongue and hums around Steve’s dick, now pumping his hand on the shaft while he lavishes the head with attention from his mouth. Steve bites his lip as his orgasm builds rapidly and when Bucky’s other hand comes to gently fondle his balls he blows his load with a string of profanities on his tongue. Bucky swallows as much as he can and the rest dribbles out of the sides of his mouth. He continues kissing Steve’s cock until the man recovers.

“Look at you.”  Steve says pulling Bucky up to standing. “Mm you filthy thing.” He says dragging his finger to scoop up the cum on the side of Bucky’s lips. Bucky parts his lips expectantly and sucks Steve’s cum laden fingers in, licking them clean. “Good boy. So fucking good.”

Steve captures Bucky’s lips with his own but only briefly. After a few seconds he’s backing away. “Clothes off.” He orders pulling his own t-shirt over his and and stepping out of his pants. It takes Bucky no time shuck his t-shirt and sweats to get fully naked. Steve turns him around and pushes him towards the middle of the room, bending him over the island. Bucky is pliant and cooperative. Steve massages Bucky’s cheeks before spreading them apart and revealing his tight pink hole.

“Look at that…”He muses as though dazed. He licks one of his fingers and prods gently at Bucky’s sphincter, pressing against it that never pushing in. Bucky moans.

“Fuck me, please Steve. Please fuck me.” He pleads.

“Shhh.” Steve coos. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna fuck you seneselees. Gotta get you ready first though, baby. I want to fuck you so good but I don’t ever want to hurt you, sweetheart.” He nibbles on Bucky’s ear lobe.

The blond crouches on the floor and when his tongue flicks over Bucky’s asshole, Bucky shudders and moans loudly. Steve’s going to down, slurping and licking between Bucky’s cheeks. He sucks on his middle finger and coats in liberally with saliva before pushing into Bucky. Bucky groans and pushes back against his face while Steve continues to tongue and finger him open. He smiles to himself when he realizes where they are and nudges Bucky’s legs a open a little wider so he can reach into the island cabinent for the coconut oil. Bucky whimpers when he removes his finger, but after Steve coats his fingers in the makeshift lubricant he inserts two, slowly working up until he’s scissoring them wide and licking between.

“Stevie, oh  _fuck_ Steve it feels so good. Please, please fuck me please. I need it.”

“I know, my sweet little slut is ready for cock, aren’t you baby?” Steve teases kissing up Bucky’s spine and he continues to fingerfuck him.

“Yes! Yes I’m ready for your cock.” Steve slips in a third finger and works Bucky’s hole until he’s stretched and open. He kneels to scoop up enough oil to lubricate his cock, biting and sucking bruises onto Bucky’s ass as he strokes himself to full hardness.

He slides easily into Bucky and the heat and tightness makes him lose his breath for a second. Bucky’s pleading quickly brings him back.

“Steve! Please, please, please. Move. Fuck me, please fuck me.”

Steve pulls out agonizingly slow and pushes in even slower and Bucky cries out in agonizing pleasure. After three or four times Steve pulls out slowly but slams back into Bucky forcefully.

“Fucking hell!” Bucky shouts and Steve pauses.

“Bucky did I—”

“No! No you didn’t just do it again –ah fuck yes! Yes yes yes yes.” As soon as Steve gets a verbal confirmation that Bucky’s good he pulls out and slams in again, increasing the pace each time until his fingers are digging into Bucky’s hips as he drills his hole.

“You like that?”

“oh God yes I love it.”

“Yea, you love getting your tight little hole fucked open.” Bucky moans his agreement. “You feel so good, so fucking tight.”

“Steve…” Bucky whines.

“C’mon turn over so I can see you, sweetheart.” Steve stops his relentless pace and pulls out long enough for Bucky to turn around and hop up onto the island. His legs fall open wide and Steve wastes no time pushing into him again. This time he grabs Bucky’s cock and begins to stroke it.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck me.” Bucky stutters he reaches up and tries to steady himself with a hand on Steve’s shoulder, but everytime Steve pushes into him his body rocks and his hand slips. Steve takes the hand in his, twining his fingers with Bucky’s and kissing his knuckles briefly before holding his hand up above his head. Bucky’s heart thrums at the way Steve can fuck him senseless and at the same time be so gentle and sweet.

“Steve! Steve I’m so close” He murmurs. Steve picks up his pace of both fucking and stroking and Bucky throws his head from one side to the other, reeling in the overwhelming pleasure.

“Look at me Bucky,” He lets go of Bucky’s hand and holds his cheeks, staring intently into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky has never been one for cliché’s but the world around him disappears slowly until there is only the deep satisfying feeling of Steve inside of him and the beautiful baby blue of Steve’s eyes.

“Steve m’gonna, ah I'm gonna..Steviesteviestevie” He moans again, orgasm building and building.

“Cum for me Bucky.” Steve instructs him, twisting his hand on Bucky’s dick. It takes Bucky over the edge and the pleasure mounting inside of him flows forth, extending out from the tips of his toes to the palms of his hands. His vision goes white and for a moment he’s suspended in time as wave after wave of tingling ecstasy runs through him. He’s only aware of Steve falling over the edge after him because of sensation of Steve’s hot cum on the walls of his ass; the feeling keeps him suspended for a few seconds more. When he finally comes down he’s trembling, toes still curled and fists clenched tight. Steve is draped over him, nuzzling his neck and pressing soft kisses to his collarbone.

“You back with me sweetheart?” He asks gently. Bucky can hardly form coherent thoughts, but he nods lazily and wraps his arms around Steve.

“Good?” Steve asks after a few minutes. His cock has softened and slipped out and he moves to stand. Bucky stays on the counter but sits up so that Steve is standing between his legs before he drapes his arms over Steve again. Steve smiles.

“Fucking amazing, Steve, fuck.”

Steve’s chuckle rumbles in his chest and vibrates against Bucky’s own.

“So I earned the date?”

“Hell yes, as many dates as you want, dates everyday, all the time, all the dates. But a nap first, please.” He rambles and Steve chuckles again.

“Ok Bucky, lets nap.” They amble naked and hand-in-hand to Steve’s bedroom and after cleaning off the drying cum in the bathroom they settle into bed, tangled in one another’s limbs.

“I love you.” Steve says and then adds with a grin. “My sweet little slut.”

Bucky laughs “Pretty, too.”

“oh yea, my sweet, _pretty,_ little slut.

Bucky nods in confirmation and captures Steve’s lips for a chaste kiss. “Right. and for the record I love you, too.”


End file.
